


Venom's Babies

by RainbowBridge27



Series: Venom's Baby [2]
Category: Marvel, Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: ABDL, Age Play, Baby Eddie Brock, Baby Peter Parker, Daddy Kink, Daddy Venom - Freeform, Diapers, Domestic Fluff, Established Eddie Brock/Venom Symbiote, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Hand Feeding, Hand Jobs, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Other, Past Abuse, Protective Venom Symbiote (Marvel), Roleplay, Sleepy Cuddles, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Top Venom Symbiote (Marvel), all characters are 18+, dd/l
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2019-10-29 14:01:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 15,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17809304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowBridge27/pseuds/RainbowBridge27
Summary: Venom’s paternal instincts kicked in in a major way in their last adventure when the symbiote attempted to adopt the adult Spider-Man.Maybe a family is in the future for Eddie and Venom?In the meantime, Eddie opens up to Vee about his atypical desires to be babied as an adult.Venom is more than happy to indulge Eddie’s fantasy.Peter reschedules the interview with Eddie that they missed. How has he been holding up anyway?





	1. Playing Pretend

** How does it feel, Eddie? **

“Silly. I feel silly.” Eddie moved his hands to cover himself. 

He was completely nude except for an adult-sized diaper.

This was his first time trying anything like this though he had fantasized about it a million times. 

** You look…incredible. There is no reason to feel “silly.”  **

Venom’s tendrils caressed Eddie’s sides.   
  
**I think I get it. This is…atypical for a grown man to do. So, for that reason, this kind of behavior is…naughty?**

Eddie sighed. Still feeling self-conscious.

“Yes. Venom. That’s it exactly.” He started to lighten up a little. Though exposed, it was nice to have his boyfriend understand. Eddie turned into Venom for a hug that swallowed him up and blocked his revealing outfit from his view. 

**So this makes you…My baby?**  
  
“Yes, Vee.”  
  
**And…I’m your “daddy?”**

“Yes. That’s the fantasy anyway.”  
  
**I like that. It’s a good fantasy**.

Eddie couldn’t help but crack a smile that spread from ear to ear.  
  
“I like that too. I like it a whole lot actually.”

Venom was in his bodied form. He wrapped his arms around Eddie holding him close and secure.

**  
No need to be shy, Eddie. It’s just you and me. We share everything, you know. **

“Is it just you and me?” Eddie glanced over to his cell phone.   
  
**I would surely tell you if he had called or texted. Maybe he’s playing hard-to-get?**  
  
“Or maybe we seemed over-eager.” Eddie sighed.  
  
**We didn’t “seem” anything. We were genuine. If we were interested and he read it as too much and that turned him off then…well, it wasn’t meant to be. As painful as that is to think about…**

“That…that makes sense. I mean, between you and me,” The irony not lost on Eddie, “I really thought it was a…perfect match. And…you’re right. We genuinely wanted to make that happen and…if that’s not his thing then…oh well…as painful as that is.” Eddie pressed his forehead into Venom’s chest. 

** But, on a positive note, he seems like a trickster. I bet he’s playing games. I bet he’s dying to call us! **

Eddie smiled up at Venom’s white eyes.

“You think so?”  
  
**He’d be a fool not to…Baby.**

Eddie nestled into Venom’s hold. 

Truly he looked so…

Grown-up. 

_Adult_.

 

His muscular thighs and backside were only highlighted by the white plastic. Venom cupped Eddie’s chin and brought him up for a sloppy kiss. The alien’s extensive tongue filled Eddie’s mouth as he whimpered and moaned while trusting Venom wouldn’t give him more than he could handle. Finally, Venom withdrew as Eddie gasped.

**We are getting better at that**.

“Yeah!” Eddie panted, “Give me a second. I think I can go for longer.”  
Eddie took a deep breath before giving Venom a nod. The black monster’s lips pressed into Eddie’s as the massive tongue intruded his mouth again. He kissed back with all he had as he felt himself being lifted off of the ground and rocked into Venom’s arms as he delicately retracted his tongue.

Eddie caught his breath.

** There there, Eddie. Warm enough? **

Venom grabbed a blanket from the bed and wrapped Eddie snuggly in his arms. The two had planned to stay up late exploring, but even the alien could see that his human being was fighting off sleep. There was no rush this time around. Venom could play with his baby any time he wanted. So tonight he would let him sleep. 

“Perfect. Thank you, Love.” 

** For you, Anything.  **

“I know you mean that,” Eddie whispered as his eyes sealed shut and he drifted off to sleep in his monster boyfriend’s arms.


	2. Midnight Snack

Eddie woke to find himself engulfed in a warm, confining, fluid from the neck down.   
“Vee?”

The warmth flowing around his body formed eyes and a mouth over his chest that looked down on him.

**Yes, Eddie?** You **like? Are you warm enough?**   
  
Venom asked as he squeezed Eddie affectionately.

“Oh yes!” Venom took the form of…a onesie. “I gotta see.” 

Eddie wore his new living pajamas as he walked to the bathroom to admire himself in the mirror.

** We are very cute, Eddie. **

Eddie turned around to see if…yep. Venom left a little button flap in the seat exposing the white padding underneath.

I remember this from a cartoon you liked.

“I love it!” Eddie smoothed his hands down his sides caressing his alien/pajama partner.

He continued to look in the mirror and giggle when he felt Venom constrict around the front of his diaper.

“Hey!”

** Just checking. You are dry. Do you have thirst? Would you like a bottle? I would be happy to do that for you, Baby. **

Venom’s head emerged from Eddie’s shoulder.

“Actually-“ Eddie was cut off by the sound of his stomach rumbling loudly “I-I am pretty thirsty…and hungry, um, please?”

 

Eddie was enjoying himself, but not quite letting loose just yet. Still, it was a good start. Venom wouldn’t push him. They had plenty of time to experiment.

** Of course, Baby Boy. **

Eddie smiled with warmth at the sound of Venom’s low rumbling voice calling him by the pet name.

Venom emerged into his full-bodied form and lifted Eddie into his arms. The human almost looked like a baby while dwarfed by the 7-foot tall monster.   
  
Handsome monster.

Downright dreamy in that moment.   
Venom felt Eddie’s arms wrap around his neck as he pressed warm kisses into his chin.

**Oh, Eddie! I have more pajamas for you!** Venom was delighted to dress Eddie in the fleece zippered onesie. 

With a button window in the seat. 

“Vee! I love it! Did you spend your allowance on this?”   
The monster answered with a kiss to Eddie’s crown.

“Thank you! I hope you got yourself something too! We still have some saved up from Tony Stark.” 

Venom just seemed sad to remember their previous babysitting gig.   
You see, once before, Venom had an adult baby, but the situation was quite different.   
Venom had quite literally snatched up none other than Peter Parker, Spider-Man, in order to spoon feed and diaper the young man. He wanted to make the avenger their child, which would have been a problem for a few reasons.   
Nevertheless, Tony Stark was just so happy to have Peter home safely in the end that he rewarded Eddie generously.

 **Most went to bills?  
**  
“Yes, Love, but when Peter calls us to reschedule that interview we will make more money. And it’s nice to not have to worry about the bills for a change.”

** I can’t wait to see little Vedward again! **

Venom carried Eddie into the kitchen and filled a bottle with chocolate milk while a bowl of oatmeal heated in the microwave. 

Eddie’s thirst showed when he clumsily reached for the bottle in Venom’s hand, pulling it to his eager heart-shaped mouth. 

** Slow, Baby. We have plenty more!  **

 

“Mmm…” Eddie slurped the liquid quickly as the alien held him with one arm and held the bottle steady with the other hand. He relaxed as his thirst was relieved just in time for the oats to cool.

The plastic handled baby-spoon looked a little ridiculous contrasted in Venom’s giant clawed hand as he offered a bite to his babied human.

** Open wide. **

Eddie obeyed, the act making him feel all warm and fuzzy inside. The sentimental feeling complimented by the real warmth of the hearty snack. 

** That’s it, Eddie. This is nice. I’m enjoying this. I like having you in this way. **

“Me too…Daddy.” Eddie squeezed Venom tight and kissed a sticky oatmeal kiss to his partner’s toothy mouth.

 


	3. Things Heat Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things heat up between Eddie and Venom as they continue to explore and enjoy their new dd/l roleplay.  
> Eddie receives an important phone call from a special friend!

 

It was a chilly late morning, but our heroes were warm and cuddled up under the covers. Eddie had fallen asleep in his new role-playing diaper and pajamas. It was a unique form of intimacy between the couple. Venom was awake. He watched Eddie sleep but started to wonder.

What makes someone…want this? Like this?  
He was doing his best to keep Eddie comfortable and happy in their new adult-baby roleplaying.

While his human slept, the alien took to the internet to research a little more about this new aspect of their affection.

It says here, “People choose to regress to a time in which they felt safe or happy…”  
Hmm…

That’s quite a broad generalization and for some reason…

That just didn’t sound right. 

Not accurate. 

Not in Eddie’s case anyway. 

Just as the monster reread the words, a little window notification popped up. 

A reminder for, what else? 

One week reminder of Eddie’s own birthday.

Surely a pleasant time! That would be fun! 

Maybe he could recreate a fun birthday from his childhood for him as an adult. That would be a tender moment for the couple. 

Venom started to search through Eddie’s memories for his favorite birthday. One filled with fun and laughter and good times. One that he could recreate for his enjoyment.

Venom started going through the memories but was heartbroken with what he found.

There were no good birthdays.

There was no fun or good times.

There was no warmth. 

In fact, all of those days were full of gloom and grief.

  
You see, Eddie’s mother died giving birth to him.  
  
And, even as a child, a small child, Eddie’s hateful father never failed to mention that on…

Eddie's birthday.

 

Poor Eddie. 

 

He didn’t regress because he wanted to go back in time to something safe.  
That didn’t exist for him.

 

If anything, he wanted to pretend it up for the first time.

He needed a partner to make him feel warm and safe in that special way.

 

Vee couldn't help it. He had to hold him. He wrapped around Eddie and squeezed him tight, crushingly tight.

“…Vee? You gotta ease up! Can’t breath!” Eddie coughed as he awoke. 

Venom loosened up only to change positions. He hovered over Eddie as the human looked up to him.

“What’s up?” Eddie coughed. “You okay? What gives, Man?” 

Venom’s white eye’s just locked on Eddie’s, full of pity. 

How did he hang on for so long despite a life of mistreatment and disappointment?  
  
But deep down, Venom knew the answer.  
  
Deep down, he knew that Eddie had been looking to give up on life just before the two met and merged as one.

That’s how. 

** I just…really wanted you to squeeze you. **

“Okay…” Eddie laughed placing his arms around Venom’s neck, hearing the man laugh made Venom feel a little relieved.

** You know next week- **

The alien was cut off by the sound of Eddie’s phone ringing.

Ringing?  
That’s right, ringing.

Someone was actually phoning, and not texting.

The two had been desperately awaiting a text-back from the masked cutie they had met at the diner in their previous adventure. He was a wild card — certainly the type to surprise them with a phone call the next week.

But as Eddie looked at his screen, he realized it was an even better surprise.

“Vee, you’ll never guess!” He showed the alien the screen displaying the contact picture of Peter Parker, Spider-Man.

** Vedward!!! **

“He’s video-calling us! I can’t answer like this! Can you help?”

Venom wrapped himself around Eddie’s shoulders fashioning into a passable hoodie sweatshirt hiding the baby clothes.

“Okay, be cool!”

** But he’s my BABY, EDDIE!! **

“Honey, we’ve been over this…” 

** I…I know, but I still feel- **

“Eddie! So glad you picked up! It’s Peter Parker! You know, Spider-Man?”  
  
“Yes! Yes, Peter, I do know! I do know that you’re Spider-Man!” Eddie laughed nervously.

Through the screen, Peter laughed loudly. The background to his photo seemed, off.

“Are you...upside down?”  
  
“Oh, yeah. A little.” Peter climbed down from his web and sat in his desk chair. “Helps me think! I think…Anyway, I wanted to reschedule that interview we missed!”  
  
“Definitely!”

 **Of course!**  
  
“Did…your sweater just speak?”  
  
“Yeah…it’s Venom. He’s, um, keeping me warm.” Venom formed a face above Eddie’s shoulder.  
  
**Hello, Little Spider!**  
  
“Hello! I’m glad both of you are on the call! I wanted to schedule with both of you and…Mr. Stark strongly suggested I bring a bodyguard this time. You know, just in case.”  
  
Eddie swallowed hard remembering how the symbiotic couple narrowly escaped their adventure as potential kidnappers. Venom was confused by Peter's spider suit mask and decided to...involuntarily adopt the young man to care for him as his own baby. It took a lot for Eddie to explain that Peter was one, a human, and two, an 18-year-old adult and not a baby! The silver lining was the chance to open up to Vee about Eddie's own desires to be babied. 

“Probably safest.”  
  
“Um, I was annoyed at first, ‘cause I can take care of myself but, then I thought, well, would you like to get another interview with another Avenger in the same sitting?”

  
Eddie was still lost in thought bringing up all the memories of their wild experience.

“Oh! Yes. Yes! Of course! That’s so thoughtful, Peter! I love that idea!”

“Cool! Are you free this week?”  
  
**Anytime this week! Come over right now!**

Venom was still looking through Eddie’s calendar.

_ Don’t sound over-eager. _

_** OH MY GOD with that again! ** _

“Yeah, we can pencil you in!” Eddie sounded sly.

_**I really want to see him, Eddie! Please!** _  
  
_We will! Sweetheart, we will, okay? But we still have to do things right. Does that make sense?_

 _ **Or we do what we want and fight anyone who…!**_  
  
Eddie knew where this was going.

Venom sensed Eddie’s disapproval. 

Little chocolate to be safe.

Eddie kept a couple of chocolate kisses in the nightstand. He pressed them into Venom’s lips so that they mashed and melted on impact. 

That worked — the monster composed himself into his calm state. 

** Mmmmm….. **

“Tomorrow for lunch?”  
  
“Perfect! And, uh, which Avenger is accompanying you?”  
  
“Oh, I’m not sure yet. Is that a problem?”  
  
“No, Peter. It’s no problem at all. I’ll prepare some general questions and revise. It will be better that way, more organic! And Venom is just happy to see you again!”  
  
“Is he really??! I’m excited too! So cool to have an alien friend! I kept Toothy; see?” Peter held up the Teddy Bear that venom hand stitched for him. Eddie felt Venom’s warm reaction to Peter holding his bear.

** It’s very cool to have a Spider friend. **

“Gotta go, guys! See you tomorrow! I can’t wait!”  
  
“Same! Us too! Thank you, Peter!”

Peter gave the two one last smile and wave before ending the call.

 

“This is great news! Now we have that to look forward to!"  
  
**We have plenty to look forward to, Baby Eddie.**

Eddie giggled and snuggled into Venom’s arms. Venom reached to the front of Eddie’s diaper for a check.

**You are wet**. 

Eddie’s laughter turned to embarrassment. His cheeks glowed red.

** No worries, Little Love, Daddy will help.  **

Eddie let himself relax a bit. This was what he wanted. What he had asked for. And Vee had wanted someone to coddle and spoil himself with his new paternal instincts kicking in. 

Eddie took a deep breath, but continued to fret as Venom removed the pajamas and undid the diaper revealing…

** Oh my! You really are enjoying this! **

Eddie was hot. He could feel his face burn with humiliation. He stretched a hand to cover his manhood. He nodded.

** Do not be embarrassed! I love whatever makes you happy, Eddie!  **

The alien leaned in to kiss away the shame with ticklish kisses to the neck and chin. It worked! Eddie giggled and loosened up. 

“You make me very happy!”

** I’d like to...make you happy. Is that okay? Right now. **

“I’d love that, Vee! Is that really okay? Are you sure?”  
  
Oh, I’m sure, Baby.  
  
Venom’s tendrils wrapped around Eddie’s erection and tenderly stroked up and down. The human threw his head back into the pillows and arched his back enjoying the sensation.

It felt so powerful.

He was amazingly turned on. This was a long-time fantasy finally coming to life. 

“That feels incredible,” Eddie whispered.

** I feel it too. We are one. **

Venom reached another tendril to caress Eddie’s chest before massaging his sensitive nipples making him moan. Eddie started bucking his hips into Venom’s grip on his erection.

** That’s it. I want us to enjoy this. **

Eddie was too blissed out to speak. His mouth hung open as he panted for air. Venom seized the opportunity for an intrusive tongue kiss. Eddie moaned and gasped as his mouth was filled with the alien’s large tongue as the tendrils massaged his sensitive skin. 

It was too much. He reached his arms around Venoms neck kissing back with all he had as his orgasm ripped through him. His come added to the wetness of the diaper.

Venom removed his tongue and kissed a soft kiss to Eddie’s forehead as the human caught his breath.

“Vee! That was so intense!”

** I liked it too, Eddie.  **

Venom cleaned Eddie and placed a new diaper tight and snug on his hips before replacing his pajamas. 

Eddie curled up into Venom’s arms and kissed the alien’s neck and chest.

“Thank you for doing this with me. It’s really cool of you…Daddy.” 

**Trust me; I am enjoying every bit as much as you are. I will always take care of you. This is just a new special way.**

“You take such good care of me too!” Eddie’s eyes were heavy. He was ready to fall right back to sleep.

** You have no idea, Baby.  **

 


	4. The Interview: Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eddie and Venom meet up with Peter Parker for their rescheduled interview. Venom is delighted to see his Little Spider again.

Eddie was awakened by Venom incessantly tugging on his arm.

**Eddie! Big day today! We go see Vedward today! Get up! Get up, please!**  


“Vee!” Eddie groaned, “We have, like, 3 hours until our interview! Let me rest! You had me up all night. Come on!"  


** You are welcome. **

Eddie sighed. 

Venom hardly ever asked for anything, 

…Except for eating humans and other acts of violence.

Yet, Eddie had always quelled those desires with a handful of chocolates. 

Really, his symbiotic lover made very few requests (within reason), and even his outlandish ones were satisfied with 25 cents worth of candy.

And so maybe getting up early this one time so Vee could see his “baby” was reasonable.

“Okay, Vee, but I’m going to need a ton of coffee.”  
**  
Pot is already started! Let’s go!**

“Can you do it?” Eddie rubbed the sleep out of his eyes with marginal success.

**Fine!**  
  
Venom dragged the human into the shower where he scrubbed him head to toe and washed his hair. He wrapped a fluffy towel around him and it was time for coffee.

Eddie thanked Venom for the mug of the beverage.

“Not bad,” He chewed through the liquid, “You’re getting better. Hardly any grounds this time!”

Not bad for not drinking the stuff himself. 

  
Eddie had made that mistake once. After a venti java-chip frappuccino, Venom took over Eddie’s body and covered 20 miles by jumping from building to building throughout the entire city before crashing so hard they had to take a cab home and slept through the whole ride. Eddie had just been thankful that Venom didn’t abandon him atop a skyscraper.

And thankful that the chocolate made it a peaceful rampage and not a violent one.

  
**Can I try?**  
  
Surely a poor idea before their meeting with Spider-Man. The same Spider-Man Venom had attempted to kidnap one week prior.

Out of love. 

His heart was in the right place, simply wanting to care for the young man as his own baby. 

His alien brain just took a while to understand that Peter Parker was not a baby, and not up for adoption! 

Thankfully the young man was under Venom’s spell throughout his stay and didn’t remember. He and Tony Stark were just thankful that he was safe which made Venom and Eddie into new friends of The Avengers. 

For now.

Hopefully, the truth would never come out. 

That while Venom meant well, he often lacked the capacity to differentiate between good and bad.

Normal and forcible atrocity. 

Eddie packed a couple of extra chocolate puddings in his satchel just in case.

Venom picked out a stunning ensemble. Eddie felt a little overdressed really, but he was meeting The Avenger’s after all. He just didn’t want to look too slick. Not like he was trying too hard. 

Not like he had a huge crush on Peter Parker.

Which obviously would never work with his alien boyfriend insisting the young man was his own baby.

Not ideal.

Not by a long shot.  
  
However, one of the silver linings was acting out a situation in which Eddie and Venom had to care for another being like parents. Which was kind of nice, despite the gravity of the situation.

 

“Alright, Babe! I’m texting Peter right now to tell him we’re on our way. We have to be on our best behavior. No kidnapping. No mind tricks. Just a nice interview with our Avenger friend, okay?”  
  
**We will behave. Anything to see Vedward again.**

 

The motorcycle trip was surprisingly silent. Eddie chose to have the interview in the little diner with the chocolate shakes that Vee loved so well. Not to mention the same diner they met their other masked crush that they hadn’t heard back from since last week. Not getting their hopes up, but maybe set the stage for a chance encounter.

 

Eddie practiced his interview questions in his mind as well as tried to guess who the second, bodyguard, Avenger would be. 

An A-Lister like Hulk?  
  
Or someone he’d never heard of?  
  
That would be fine too! Still a great article! Eddie could introduce the world to a new or lesser-known Avenger. He was excited at the thought.

 

Venom was still quiet.   
  
_You okay, Love?_  
**…**

_ Is this about Peter? Look, I know you miss him. We still get to be his friend! That’s good right! _

**Of course, I miss Vedward. But it’s something else.**

_ Well if you are still wanting a little one you have me! And I need lots of care! _

Eddie was joking, but Venom knew the truth behind his words after searching through Eddie’s painful memories.   
  
**Always take care of you, Eddie.**

Venom formed a hand to stroke Eddie’s cheek under the motorcycle helmet which Eddie gave a quick kiss.

**_ Love you. _ **

_We have a lot to think about, but I truly am open to the idea of us starting a family one day. I know you’d be a great Papa, Vee. I know it._

Venom gave Eddie a squeeze around his midsection. Eddie had no idea that Vee had looked into his traumatic childhood while trying to plan for his upcoming birthday.

** There is something I'd like to talk about. Later. On the way home. **

_ Sure thing. _

 

They had arrived at the diner. Eddie parked his motorbike next to…

A Harley Davidson motorcycle?   
  
Could it be?

No way.

 

Venom and Eddie held hands as they pushed inside the door to be greeted by Peter Parker and…

“Cap-Captain America?!” Eddie was elated. Venom was only slightly jealous at his boyfriend’s childish glee.

“Hi, Eddie! Hi Mr. Venom!” Vee quickly forgot any displeasure as Peter ran up to the couple for a friendly hug.

**Little Spider! It has been way too long!**  
  
Venom lifted Peter off of the ground with the hug making the teen laugh and giggle.  
  
“I brought Toothy! No one believes me when I tell them he was handmade by my new alien friend that nursed me back to health! I guess the story is pretty wild!”  
  
**You have no idea.**

Venom held the teen close, sandwiching the teddy bear between them.

“And you must be Eddie Brock. Mr. Brock, it’s a pleasure. Steve Rogers. Sorry about the heightened security. Tony worries about this one so much every since the whole…well, you know…when he disappeared for a couple of days he nearly lost it. We were just so relieved to hear that Peter was safe and sound with you and your alien life-partner.” Captain America reached a hand to shake Eddie’s as Venom was preoccupied hugging and playing with Peter.

“Wow! Thank you. That means a lot coming from The Avengers.” 

“Moreover, and I hope this isn’t crossing the line, I heard a little bit about your run-ins with the Life Foundation, my uh life-partner also had his life ruined as a result of weaponizing and experimentation so the issue is pretty personal to me.” Steve moved closer and put both hands on Eddie’s shoulders, intimately. “If you two ever need anything, and I mean anything, please don’t hesitate to ask.”

“Oh. Wow, really, Captain-“  
  
“Steve.”  
  
“Steve, really, thank you.”

“No, Eddie. Thank you. If you guys hadn’t been there to take care of our Petey here, who knows what could have happened to him. We owe you one. Lunch on us?  
  
“Oh really now, that is too generous. And we ate before we left…”  
  
“Nonsense! I heard your Sweetheart has a bit of sweet-tooth. Is that right?”  
  
**That is an understatement!**

“Chocolate shakes all around!”  
  
Venom laughed with his deep booming voice as Peter led them to their booth secluded in the back corner.

 

“Is it okay if I sit next to Mr. Venom, Eddie? Venom?”  
  
“Well…Sure, Peter.”  
  
**More than okay.**

Peter seemed to be in a sort of regressive state. At 5’11” he was hardly short but next to the monstrously tall Venom he was infantile by comparison.

He seemed so attached to Venom.  
  
Which was fair. Not many teenagers had an alien friend.

It was like seeing a college freshman interact with their favorite faculty staff, the one they felt safest around. 

Which was fair.

Eddie noticed. And only felt slightly jealous.  
  
Maybe he could use his observations in his interview.

“So Peter, it must be difficult being a young man and part Spider, is there anyone you identify with? Who do you feel closest to?” 

Peter was so preoccupied watching Venom sloppily drink his chocolate shake as if it were the funniest thing he’d ever seen in his life. He almost hadn’t heard the question.

“Well…um…at first my high school friends were really cool about it like they didn’t turn me away, but really The Avengers were the only ones who really understood, like who got me. It’s hard to find anyone who really knows what it’s like to be so…alien…” Peter’s eyes never left Venom.

Venom clutched the small glass with his huge claws as he attempted to work the puny straw into his fanged maw. After failing with the straw he tried, ever so delicately, to lap at the beverage with his oversize tongue like a dog hoping no one would notice as he slurped the chocolate into his face.

Peter stifled his laughter. 

“You’re an Avenger, but you also stay pretty low to the ground here in Queens, how is that?”  
  
“Yeah! I'm a friendly neighborhood Spiderman! Someone’s gotta help the little guy! See Tony’s too busy for some of the stuff that I catch on patrol.”  
  
“ _Tony_?”

Peter and Steve stopped dead still, caught off guard. 

Eddie hadn’t meant to ask. It slipped. 

Even Venom stopped slurping his shake to give Eddie a look.

Captain America held his breath.

“Tony…Stark. _Mr. Stark_ …I mean-” Peter cleared his throat in discomfort. 

“I think what Peter means is that he’s found a warm family with us Avengers, but still has a home out in the public. The people’s Spiderman.” Steve saved him.  
  
“Right. That makes sense.” Eddie tried to brush over it. He didn’t mean to pry into Peter’s first name relationship with Tony Stark.

“ _Mr. Stark_ …was so generous in making me an Avenger and making me a suit…he’s really great, um…all of the Avengers are really great! Um, but like Ironman was born ridiculously rich, Cap’s from the 30s, Hulk’s a super-doctor-genius, at the end the day, spider bite or not, I’m just Peter. And…” Peter’s expression changed. He seemed sad. “And I’m different from them. And I’m different from the kids at school. And I’m alone.”

His discouraged answered surprised everyone. 

Venom took his hands off of the shake to comfort Peter.

“You know that’s not true, Peter!” Steve whispered.

Peter put on a fake smile who realized what he had just said and tried to change gears.

“Yeah! Of course not! Sorry! Wow! I don’t know where that came from! Geez! I guess I’m feeling a little _off_ again…”  
  
Eddie looked to Venom in concern.

 _Did you…?_  
  
**_I didn’t do anything, Eddie! Promise! Although seeing him this way makes me wish I could._**

“It’s okay Peter. This happens. You’re a good guy. An honest guy. Sometimes with really honest people doing an interview some of their most honest feelings just sort of slip out. Would it help if you took a minute? Sugar up and played with Venom? I know he would just love that.” Eddie offered a warm smile which Peter returned. Venom smiled too, looking quite humorous with his huge teeth.

Pete gave a little laugh.

“Yeah! Sorry, guys. Maybe my blood sugar’s just a little low. Why don’t you interview Cap first while I give Papa-Venom a good bear hug before we continue.”  
  
“ _Papa_ Venom?” Steve asked.

“Well, that’s his name, right? Am I remembering that correctly?” Peter pushed his palm to his temple in his confusion.

“Yeah…yeah! He goes by that sometimes. That’s fine! A great idea. It's fine. Sounds great, Peter!” Eddie coughed. 

**_ Smooth Eddie. _ **

Peter half smiled and rested his head against Venom’s chest. 

 

To be continued. 

 

 

 


	5. The Interview: Part 2- Peter's Exhausted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter just doesn't seem right. Venom is happy to comfort his "baby."  
> Captain America has a little idea to make things right that has everyone happy.

 

Eddie was flustered. 

But calm under the pressure.

Just like the stellar journalist that he was.  
  
Peter had just sweetly called Venom, “Papa” but they played it off as though that was his name.

He didn't seem to remember their previous misadventure. 

Yet a very important detail had slipped.

And another slip of the tongue had taken place. Not a big one. Right?  
  
Peter calling his mentor Ironman by his first name wasn’t a big deal. Eddie’s jealousy might have shown itself when he questioned it though.

Eddie gathered his thoughts. He was switching gears and interviewing Captain America to give Peter a break. 

And Peter spent his break bonding with his new best alien friend Venom.

Papa-Venom.

There the teen sat. One hand held his milkshake to his face as he slowly suckled his shake straw, like a babe with a bottle, with his temple against Venom's shoulder and Venom's arm wrapped around him protectively. 

Possessively.

Venom knew he and Eddie were in under a lot of eyes right then and there. Still, the alien wrapped one arm around his Little Spider with calming contact. 

  
_It’s not weird if we don’t make it weird. We just won’t make this weird. This isn’t weird, right?_ A _friendly neighborhood Spiderman and his best alien friend being warm and fuzzy with each other?  
_  
**_Are you talking to yourself, Eddie? Or me. It’s confusing._**

_ We are one, Venom. My days of talking to myself include you now. Always. _

_** I don’t think it’s weird at all.  ** _

_ Of course, you don’t. You’d take him home and put him in a diaper if you could. _

_**You’d rather me take you home and put you in a diaper!**_  
  
_That’s not the problem!_  
  
_**Maybe I’ll put diapers on all three of you!**_

_ Venom! Three? Oh, God! The Cap! Back to work…Fuck…now I’m thinking of how hot Cap would be in a… _

“Steve, I can’t thank you enough for agreeing to do this interview. We can keep things cool and friendly.”  
  
“Sure thing. Any friend of Peter is a friend of mine. And by the looks of it, you guys are very good friends.” Steve gave a nod to the brown-haired young man who was practically falling asleep in Venom’s arms as they spoke.

“Oh, that? Vee…has that effect on people…” Eddie laughed nervously. Still, Peter looked comfortable resting against Vee. It was a relief to see the troubled teen hero take a breather. 

“It’s a good thing,” Steve reassured. “In our line of workbeing able to calm and comfort your hurting teammates is probably the most valuable skill there is.” Cap was stoic and had a thousand-yard stare. Still, there was a warmth to his blue eyes. “Feel free to jot that down.”  
  
“Yeah. Absolutely. This is great. And you’re right.”

Steve folded his hands on the table and thought for what seemed like a long time.

Eddie glanced to Peter and Vee, sure enough, the young man had fallen fast asleep as signaled by his gentle snoring.

With Peter sleeping and Venom doting on him, the moment between Eddie and Steve felt alone.

“Eddie,” the captain started, “I’m old fashioned in a lot of ways. That’s the truth!” He gave a laugh. Still, Eddie was only slightly relieved. He was intimidated by the tall muscle-bound Avenger, friendly or not.

Steve gave a long sigh.  
“I’m old fashioned in a lot of ways, but in my eyes, the best thing about waking up 90 years in the future was waking up in a reality where I can hold my lover’s hand in public without fear.”

Now Eddie felt relieved.

“Oh, Steve, that’s beautiful-“  
  
“I’m sure you and yours have had your share of trials as well.”

“It’s…a challenge for sure.”

“We’ve all been through hell and back and having someone makes it all worthwhile. Even if that means holding hands with someone not everyone else approves of. That’s what I’ve learned over the years. I guess that’s my message for you today. Feel free to spin that how ya like.” 

“Huh. Now, that’s a new take for sure. I like it. I usually get a lot of the violent superhero jargon. This is a much softer side.” Eddie thought for a moment letting Steve’s word’s sink in. “I greatly appreciate your insight. And I really appreciate you bringing Peter out for our interview…if we ever do get to it.”  
Peter's cheek was pressed against Venom’s shoulder as he slept. Venom kept him warm with his arm wrapped around him.

“Should I wake him? I know he was your reason for coming out here?”

Eddie felt a rumble in his chest signaling Vee’s growling response to that suggestion, not wanting his baby woken so suddenly. 

_Damn. Growling at the Cap, Vee?_  
  
_**We are sorry. He seems nice, but something is wrong with the Little One. He is deeply exhausted and needs rest.**_

_ Deeply exhausted? What’s wrong…? _

Before Venom could answer or explain Steve had an idea. 

“Why don't you guys to follow us back to Avengers compound and let Peter get a proper nap in. Maybe you could meet some of the other guys and ladies while Peter recharges his batteries? Do you have time? Would you mind doing that little while?”  
  
“Meet the Avengers?! YES! WE CAN DO THAT!” Eddie stopped himself from gushing “I mean, we can…um…probably have Vee hold onto Pete and ride behind you to Avenger’s compound.”  
  
_**Don’t sound overeager** **Eddie…**_ ****  
Venom mocked _  
_

_ Oh, stop! _

“It’s settled then! I’d like to see how you do this morphing thing!” 

As they stood up Venom held Peter so close that the sleeping young man seemed to melt into his body leaving only his face exposed. His head was then protected by a helmet that Venom formed with his body for him. 

“I’ll give Vee one more chocolate pudding and then we’ll follow you?”  
  
“Wait, lets exchange phone numbers too in case we get separated along the way or need to communicate. I can’t wait for everyone to meet Peter’s Alien friend. It’s all he’s talked about all week!”

 

 


	6. Out with it!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony Stark couldn't be more worried about Peter! He starts to point the finger at Eddie and Venom. Captain America and Dr. Bruce Banner try to help everyone understand what's going on with Peter.

 

Venom and Eddie felt like they were in the coolest biker gang ever transporting their precious cargo, a sleeping Peter Parker, on their motorcycle riding next to none other than Captain America himself.

But, maybe having the sleeping teen in arm made them more like soccer moms.

That didn’t take away from the excitement Eddie felt. He had already met Peter, Tony Stark, and the Cap and here he was on his way to Avengers Headquarters to see more of the heroes. 

The last time Venom and Eddie made the trip they had to drop Peter off in a hurry, but this time they hadn’t done anything wrong.

They had nothing to hide.

Right?  
  
Or was Peter’s sudden exhaustion a lasting side effect from the last trip he took with Venom.

Eddie shuddered to think. Venom promised his little trick was harmless. 

You see, Venom can access memories. That’s what he did to make the young adult into a baby. He simply brought several infantile memories into his forefront, but the effect wasn’t permanent and Peter “grew up” in a matter of a day or so.

_ People can be exhausted for dozens of reasons. Especially superheroes. And especially college students. Not to mention superheroes in college!…we have no reason to worry. _

_**I never said we did**_.

_ I was talking to myself. _

_** But earlier you said… ** _

_ I know, I know! Is Peter okay? _

**  
_He’s fine Eddie. I see nothing wrong with him other than he is genuinely exhausted. This is more than a case of nodding off, he needs to rest well and possibly have a good meal when he wakes up. Then more rest. It feels like he hasn’t slept properly since…we last saw him._ **

_ Do you think…it’s out fault? _

_**I blame myself out of pure paternal guilt…but I do not think this is the result of you or me. There is more to our Vedward than you and I know about.** _

_ Do you think he’ll…have an accident? Can you check? _

**_ It seems he was just as worried. He is wearing an adult diaper. _ **

_ He is…? _

_** Dry. But no need to worry. ** _

They were silent for the rest of the bike ride. 

 

At the gates of Avengers Headquarters, Captain America vetted Eddie and Venom into security. 

Venom carried Peter through the doors of Peter’s bedroom but was surprised to find Tony Stark on the other side.

Stark immediately confronted Venom frantically. Eddie was shocked but froze not knowing how to respond. Venom only held onto Peter.

“Daddy…?” Peter whispered in his sleep.

“Peter?! What kind of dreams is he having? Oh my God! Is Peter okay?! What’s wrong?! What happened?!!” Tony threw himself at Venom, but Cap intervened shielding Peter and Venom with his body.

“Ssh! Peter is fine.” Cap’s voice was calming and quiet. “He’s sleeping, Tony. We didn’t get to the interview. He passed out-“  
  
“Passed out!” Tony reached for Peter around Cap. Venom gripped Peter only to keep him safe as Eddie stood still petrified.

“Poor choice of words! I apologize! Peter nodded off. He’s just napping, Tony, really. But we decided it was important that he get some rest for a minute before we continue. Is that okay? Can Eddie and Venom wait here for Peter to sleep it off?”  
  
“Oh God. Peter. Look at him!” Tony was distraught.

“He looks fine, Tony…Don’t work yourself up. See? He’s just sleeping.” We can help you get him into bed.

Tony didn’t say anything but Cap waved Venom and Eddie into through the door. 

 

Inside, the room was very…grown up, and modern and luxurious. Not what Eddie would have expected for the 18-year-old young man.

Mr. Stark pulled back the sheets to the giant bed and Cap, and Vee situated Peter comfortably. Venom’s tendrils loosened his shoes and removed them making him more comfortable. Finally, Eddie made sure Peter’s bear was tucked under his chin. Even in his sleep, Peter wrapped his arms around his monster-bear and seemed to smile as he snored.

 

Tony motioned for the group to follow him into the common area, which was also fashionable and comfortable. There were couches and a bar. 

“Sit, please. Can I offer you, boys, a drink or anything? Again, I-I can’t thank you enough for looking after him. And thank you for going with him, Cap. Please, whatever you want, I’ll make it-“  
  
“Are you good on chocolate, Vee?”

** Couldn’t hurt… **

_ Fuck, I think I need some. Ironman has me on edge like you wouldn’t believe! _

**_ I could sense that.  _ **

“I should get going, Tony-“ Steve turned to leave, also appearing uncomfortable, but another man entered the hallway.

“I heard Peter had another incident? Steve? Did you witness it this time? And…Oh my God! It’s really you! Peter’s alien friend! And you must be journalist Eddie Brock! We have heard so much!” Doctor Banner approached Eddie and Venom and reached his hand to shake. “I also live with a monster, but mine lives under my skin and isn’t quite so…handsome.” With smokey brown eyes and tan skin, Dr. Banner was quite the looker himself.   
  
“Thank you, doctor!”

Thank you, indeed.

“Please! Let’s get him some chocolate! I want to see this reaction! Oh man, if only it were that easy for my other guy. Not that you two don’t have your fair share of obstacles I’m sure.”  
  
**Yes. Let’s get some chocolate!**

“And what of Peter?”  
  
“I’m really not sure. He just…got really tired. It seemed almost normal. Honestly! In fact, the only thing that stuck out to me was that he…” Steve’s expression changed “Well I don’t want to embarrass him-”  
  
“What?!” Tony jolted “What, Steve?! Tell us now! Please! I’m at my wit’s end! I don’t know what to do and I don’t know what’s wrong! Any clue at all please.”  
  
Steve was silent for a moment before giving Dr. Banner a grave look. Bruce responded by nodding knowingly. It didn’t go unnoticed to Tony Stark.

“What’s this little secret language crap!”

“Tony…” Bruce attempted to calm his teammate.

“Maybe you should have a seat, Tony. Maybe when Peter wakes up we can talk about this with him.”

 

_ I am so uncomfortable, can you make up an excuse why we should leave and then we leave? That’s a thing couples do. _

**_ They are talking about our baby. This concerns us. We are not leaving.  _ **

_Oh, Vee…_

  
“Bruce, please, Peter’s been falling dead asleep like this at crazy times and having strange dreams and…having weird…habits.”

“I think he’s just…and this is going to sound like I’m not taking it seriously, but honestly I am, Tony, Peter is growing up, and…experimenting?”

“You don’t understand! He is…! Don’t you want to know-?”  
  
“Tony, have you considered that this might be…normal?” Steve looked down at the floor. He was blushing.

“You don’t understand! He’s been-“  
  
“Tony, let’s all have a seat for a minute.” Dr. Banner’s demeanor was very calming.  
  
“Now I’m the one who needs a drink.” Tony buried his face in his hands.  
  
“No problem, Tony. Just have a seat, okay? Cap? You alright?” Bruce mixed Tony a strong martini.  
  
“I want to get home before too long. Peter is a teammate and friend, but this is…uncomfortable.” Cap had been so sure of himself all night until now. He looked to Eddie. “I know you’re a journalist, please use discretion of what goes into your article.”

“Oh…of course. I hadn’t given it much thought.” Truly, he hadn’t learned much of any info other than seeing the Avengers acting very strangely. He and Venom took a seat next to Steve.

“I’m sure you’re familiar with the tabloids?”  
  
“Not exactly. We never trust those things. Why?”  


**_ I read them while you’re asleep, Eddie. _ **

Oh, Vee. Well then clue me in. What am I missing here? I’m so lost… **  
  
**

“Good on you!” Steve chuckled and gave Eddie a hearty pat on the back. His hand lingered.  


_**Captain America dated Tony Stark. For, like, a year. The breakup was nasty. They’re friends now though, supposedly. I don’t know how Dr. Banner factors in though.** _

_ Oh my God. You sound like a gossiping teenage girl. I love it. _

_** Is that good? ** _

_ Right now? Yes. _

_** I like Cap. He is extremely handsome. We should invite him back to our apartment. ** _

_ He’s seeing someone, Vee! But damn, if they’re open to it, I’m open to it. _

_**I like his blond hair. Can you get some hair bleach on the way home?**_  
  
_Maybe, honey. Not our number one priority right now though._  
  
  
Eddie gave Venom’s hand a squeeze.

“Tony is high strung because he lost Peter before in our battle with Thanos. It’s understandable, really.” Steve leaned over and whispered to Eddie in his ear. The heat from his breath made him shiver slightly.

“Oh…I see.” though Eddie was starting to lose focus on anything other than the way Cap looked in his leather jacket at that moment.

Doctor Banner sat next to Venom and handed the massive monster a glass of a frosty beverage with a pineapple garnish.

“It’s a mudslide. I’m sorry, I guess I assumed. You do drink, right? There is very little alcohol, but a ton of chocolate.”  
  
**You had me at chocolate!**  
  
Before Eddie could protest or even register what was happening Venom took the glass and dumped it in his fanged maw devouring it. He then licked his lips not letting one drop go to waste.

** Mmmmm… **

“I’m glad you like it!” Doctor Banner was fascinated by Venom’s movements and reaction to the chocolate drink. 

“Oh fuck!” Eddie pushed his palm to his forehead to sooth his brain-freeze. Dammit, Vee! Eddie was starting to worry the alcoholic chocolate wasn’t some mini-science experiment without his consent.

** Mmmhmm…mmmm…. **

Venom started to…

Relax.

Really relax.

This could be good or bad.

“So Peter was all fine, hunky dory, then just-poof! Fell asleep?” Tony sounded accusatory.

Again Steve looked to Bruce with a knowing glance. Steve then looked to Eddie who was too busy worrying about his brain-freeze and his buzzed boyfriend.

“Not…Not-quite Tony. Peter was…” Steve looked again to Eddie, then back down to the floor. “Peter was really happy and comfortable with us, with his friends. I think that’s why he fell asleep so easily.”  
  
“That makes, sense. Peter has seen a lot.” Dr. Banner added. It was like the two of them were banding together. “Pete might just need that level of comfort.”

“What are you saying?! That I don’t give him that? That I’m not giving him that level of comfort?! Steve?!” 

_**Should know. They dated.**_  
Vee was buzzed alright.

“Oh, I don’t know.” Steve folded his hands in his lap. Then refolded them. “Are you? I mean are you spending late nights in your lab or…?”

“That’s not fair!” Tony stood up. “I work in the lab to make him safer!! To make all of us safer! I LOST him once!”  
Steve looked like he was nearing tears.

“No one blames you for that! Really! You’re doing your best, Tony, and that’s admirable, really.” Doctor Banner pushed another martini into Tony’s hands and watched as he took a long swig before continuing. “It’s just that some people do well with being told I love you and others do well with physical reaffirming touches, high-fives, hugs, cuddles…”  
  
“What the hell are you talking about, Banner!” Tony nearly spat the drink

Steve took a deep breath, curiously, he looked to Eddie and Venom for strength. 

“You work in your lab at night, Ton’. Who cuddles Peter to sleep?” Steve’s words were innocent enough, but the weight of them could cut through steel. 

“I have JARVIS watch him! He is SAFE! I keep him SAFE!” 

“Oh, Tony…” Dr. Banner looked to Steve who now looked defeated.

“And you! This all started after your little slumber party!” Tony turned his attention towards Eddie and the buzzed Venom.

“You don’t mean that!” Dr. Banner interceded.

“I’m sorry!” Tony rubbed the bridge of his nose, “You’re right. I don’t mean that.”

Eddie tapped Venom’s shoulder for backup for he was too lax from the chocolate and alcohol mix. 

“He just needs a little…affection Tony.” Steve, the tall, super-soldier made himself as small as possible in that moment. “Affection, and maybe some…understanding?”  
  
“Understanding?! That’s what I don’t get. I’m trying to understand! What the hell is going on?!”

“We are trying to tell you, Tony. Please, sit.” Dr. Banner pushed the third martini into Tony’s hand. He only took a small sip, Eddie prayed this sip made the difference.   
  
“You see, Tony, psychologically, some people get by with verbal praise, as in being told ‘good job’ or ‘I love you’ while others require the physical, a pat on the back or a real hug… do you see where I’m going with this?”

Steve, again looked to Eddie for comfort. Their eyes met.

Eddie gave a small half smile. 

Dating Tony Stark only to break up and then work for him…

And then help him with his personal problems…

Deserved a medal in itself.

Curiously, the warmth of Steve’s hand grazed Eddie’s thigh. 

Without hesitation, Eddie met Steve’s hand…with his own.

Secretly against his thigh and below the view line of Tony or Dr. Banner the two interlaced fingers.

With the strength from holding Eddie’s hand, Steve spoke up, looking into Tony’s eyes:  
“Tony, when you get upset you spend all of your time in your lab, but it seems like Peter is dying for you to hold him.”

The words were like a slap. 

Tony’s jaw hung open. 

But he knew Steve was right.

He moved to wrap his arms around himself. 

Dr. Banner placed a comforting hand on the ironman's shoulder.

"Oh God. I’ve been withholding affection without meaning to.” Tony buried his face in his hands. “Why didn’t he speak up and tell me himself? And what about…the other things” his voice wavered. 

“That part, Eddie might inadvertently be responsible for.” Dr. Banner’s tone didn’t sound accusing but the words made ice shoot through Eddie’s veins.

“W-what?!” Eddie looked to Cap who squeezed his hand and gave him a gentle smile as if he knew everything.

As if he knew the whole time. 

“It’s okay, Eddie. You and Venom cared for Peter. He doesn’t remember much, but he has that silly little monster bear and I’ve seen how Peter hugs Venom.” 

Eddie still felt like he was pumping frozen blood through his body.

“As for the rest, Tony, ‘regression’ is a pretty common form of stress relief. Peter is very mature for an 18-year-old, but to blow off steam or even escape reality from time to time…some people like to….play pretend.” Dr. Banner added.  
  
“You think that’s why he’s acting so weird? Is it like a…fetish?”

“He might not even know himself. He might be confused. When Peter wakes up you guys should have a long talk about it, okay?”  
  
“Talk to me about what?” A sleepy Peter entered the room still holding his toothy Teddy Bear.

**_ Oh no, Eddie. Our little one... _ **

_ What, Vee? What's wrong? _

**_ He's wet. _ **


	7. True Love Understands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eddie and Venom help Peter in the only way they can right now.

Venom took over Eddie’s movements as his human form began to rise and walk towards Peter.

_ Wait! What are you doing?! _

**_ He needs us! Now! _ **

“Eddie?” Cap called following him.

Venom placed both hands on Peter’s shoulders in a caring embrace.

**Little Spider, it seems you are troubled. Please let Papa-Venom and Eddie help you?**  
  
  
“What?! Now what?!” Tony, who had finally calmed down, sprang to attention. “Someone talk to me!!” 

Steve shot Bruce a look. 

Bruce nodded knowingly. 

The doctor took to trying to comfort Tony while Cap aided Venom and Eddie.

“Cap! I-“ Eddie was still feeling worried about their recent misadventure involving Peter afraid someone would find out.

“Eddie,” Cap whispered softly. “I know.”  
  
Eddie turned white. He felt cold chills across his face.

“Kn-know what exactly?” 

“I know Peter’s been having accidents. And I know you guys helped him with that.” He nodded towards the young man. “I’m so glad you’re here! He really needs you guys right now.”

Peter hadn’t been aware of the wetness until he saw Cap’. 

“Oh-oh no!” He became distraught. He moved his hands to cover himself. “I-I’m so sorry, guys! This is so…uncomfortable!” Peter was trying to handle the issue maturely, but his eyes started to overflow with tears.

“It’s okay, Pete.” Steve offered a reassuring tone “Remember what we talked about.”

Peter nodded and sniffled. 

**My Little Spider!**  
  
Venom swallowed the young man up in a hug.

“Don’t! I’m wet.“   
  
**Papa doesn’t care, Little One.**

 

Eddie sighed an exasperated sigh. 

He loved Peter.

“Pete, it’s fine! Believe me,” Captain’s words were purposeful. 

He needed Peter’s trust. 

Eddie caught on too. 

Peter and Cap…had had this talk before…

“You got me, Eddie and Venom all here. What do you need, Buddy?” 

_** Is…is he the paternal one? ** _

_I-I’m wondering that myself? It sounds like Peter and Tony are an item, but Steve knows a secret that Tony clearly doesn’t_.

**American Man! My what do you know about my spider!**  
  
“I know the basics. I know you guys took care of Peter…in a way that he has been craving for a long time now, but he’s having trouble accepting it. To the point that he isn’t sleeping or eating, and falling asleep at odd times has caused problems with-”  
  
Peter sniffled and reached his arms around Venom for a hug, burying his face in the monster’s chest.

“-His bladder.”

“Peter,” Eddie comforted, “Cap’s absolutely right. You have nothing to worry about. We all care about you.”   
  
**We are here to help. Which way to his room for a change?  
  
**

The floodgates opened at the word change.

Peter was bawling. Venom lifted the young man into his arms and held him tight.

“It’s this way, right?” Eddie pointed the direction to the room they had been in previously where they put Peter to bed.

“This way.” Steve took Eddie by the hand and led them down a different direction.

They came to a room that was decorated with Star Wars action figures with many textbooks on a desk. It was much more age-appropriate for the 18-year-old.

The room had its own private bathroom with a tub and shower. 

“Help me get him into the tub.” Steve took Peter by the hand.  
  
“I can do it myself!” Peter cried.

Steve stopped and sighed.   
“I know you can, Pete. I know.”  
  
“Actually, you know if he is with Tony-“ Eddie started.

“He is.” Cap nodded with an unfortunate expression. 

Eddie felt his heart breaking in his chest. He continued though he was starting to feel like he might cry himself.

“Then we need Tony Stark.”  
  
“No! Please! Please don’t tell him! Anything, but that!” Peter became hysterical. “Not only will he break up with me, but he’ll kick me off of the Avenger’s team and take away my suit! Please!”

Eddie saw the young man’s real tears. He saw the terror in his eyes.   
This man had fought real-life monsters, but the idea of his mentor knowing he had wet his pants scared him more than any of that.

Being paired with a monster who could help, Eddie knew what he had to do.

“Steve, can Vee and I talk to Peter alone for just one minute?”  
  
Cap nodded and exited to the hallway.

Peter continued to cry as Eddie put his hand on his shoulder warmly. 

“Tony will kick me out of the Avengers if he finds out.” He sobbed.

“I seriously doubt anyone would kick you out of being an Avenger.” Eddie smiled a reassuring smile, “Come on, you’re the best! Needing a little…extra protection doesn’t change that. And sometimes stress can cause accidents. Sounds to me like your relationship is a little stressful right now?"  
  
Peter nodded. 

“I love Tony so much. I don’t wanna lose him.”  
  
The words stabbed Eddie in the heart. 

He loved Peter and watching him struggle hurt him deeply,

But he continued. This wasn’t about him.

“Look, I honestly don’t know how he’ll take it when you talk to him-“  
  
“No! I can't-!“ Peter shook his head frantically.

“Just listen,” Eddie was soft, “If you two love each other, then he will understand.”  
  
 **And if he doesn’t I will tear his-!  
**  
"Vee!"  
  
Venom softened.  
  
**If he doesn’t understand, call us. We will be there instantly and take you home with us.**

“You’d really do that?” 

“You already know Venom doesn’t mind taking care of your every need, including bladder trouble. And I…well I would be happy to have you around too.” Eddie blushed at this admission.

“You guys are the best.” Peter started to smile, “And hey! Maybe we could even fight crime together someday!”  
  
**Be our own team! We would love that.**

Venom lifted Peter into his arms and nuzzled the teen’s soft hair. 

“Any time, Pete.” Eddie ruffled Peter’s curls. “So what do you say? Even Captain America and the Hulk can’t hold Tony Stark back for long! Can I tell him you want to talk to him?”

Peter’s eyes were still wet, but he nodded.

Eddie started to open the door but turned back to Peter.

“One call and we’re there. Remember that.”  
  
Peter nodded again as Eddie opened the door just in time for Tony to storm in.

“Peter has something to tell you, Mr. Stark.” Eddie and Venom exited returning to Steve’s side in the hallway. 

 

“Tell me WHAT?!” Tony Stark was standing in the bathroom doorway. “Someone tell me what the hell is going on now!” 

“I couldn’t hold him any longer!” Bruce panted as he ran to catch up with Tony. 

“Peter? Are you crying?” Tony softened “What’s wrong?”  
  
“Nothing! Really it’s nothing! I’m just tired.”  
  
“That’s an understatement. You’ve been falling asleep all over the place. What gives?” Tony moved closer and put his arms around the crying Peter.

Cap closed the door leaving Peter and Tony alone, but they could still hear everything in the hall.  
  
“I-I just miss you.”  
  
“What?”  
  
“You’ve been spending so much time in the lab…especially at night.” Peter was choked up but powered through the crying.   
  
“Because I’ve been so worried about you! I’ve been upgrading your suit and making it safer-“  
  
“I just think I need you to be there. For comfort.” He was afraid of this admission and Tony still wasn't understanding.  
  
“Comfort? I can make things more comfortable! Just let me work it out in my lab-“  
  
“That’s the problem! You haven’t slept! You’re in your lab every day and every night and I...I can’t sleep without you. And then I get so tired that I pass out and I pass out so hard that…I wet myself.” tears were streaming down the young man’s face.

“Is that what’s wrong?”  
  
Peter nodded.

“Why didn’t you say something?” Tony softened.

“I wanted to, but I couldn’t. I was afraid you would leave me or kick me off of the team!”  
  
“I would never do that.”

Peter continued, “But then Steve talked to me about…protection. I started wearing…padding. And that helped. Made me feel less embarrassed about the accidents but more embarrassed about having to wear them in the first place! And I was afraid that you would be mad about me talking to Cap.”

 

In the hall, Eddie noticed Cap’s cheeks blushing red.

 

Tony let the words marinate. 

It was starting to become clear to the ironman that he’d spent too much time handling the problem in the wrong way.

“Oh, Peter.” He sighed. “I’m so sorry. You can talk to me! Please know that! I do everything that I do to help you and if I don’t know what’s wrong I can’t help.” Tony stroked Peter’s cheek. “And I’m not in love with the idea of Cap and Hulk and your friend…Monster Man knowing about these things, but I love you and it sounds like you needed help in a way that I couldn’t. Reaching out to your friends is okay. But as our relationship grows, both as teammates, and intimately, I want you to be able to come to me with anything. Anything.”

 

In the hallway Cap and Bruce sighed in relief.

Venom pouted, sad over having to give away his Little Spider. Eddie felt it too. 

 

Tony stepped to give Peter a hug.

“Don’t! I’m wet.” Peter still sounded ashamed.

“Then I guess we have to get you out of these wet clothes and into the tub, right? Then how about a long nap.” Tony hugged Peter close and tight in spite of the wetness. He felt his young love melt into him.

“I…promised Mr. Bock an interview,” Peter admitted.  
  
“Let me talk to him.”

 

Tony stepped into the hallway where Cap, Bruce, and Eddie and Venom were anxiously waiting.

“You guys, I can’t apologize enough.” Tony Stark’s demeanor had completely changed. “Thank you all so much for looking after Peter.” He shook Steve’s hand. He even turned and shook Eddie’s hand. He started to shake Venom’s hand, but Venom lifted him off of the ground in a tight bear hug.

** Take good care of our Little Spider, Ironman. Please, he means the world to us. **

“I promise and maybe you guys can give me some pointers?”  
  
“Can’t go wrong with a little diaper rash cream, I guess.” Eddie choked out, devastated hearing his crush was spoken for by the richest man alive.

“Just talk to him, Tony. And be warm with him.” Steve said. “I better get home to Bucky, but I’m glad we worked things out and it was so wonderful meeting the two of you.”   
  
Cap hugged Eddie and hugged Venom.

** Thank you, America Man. **

“Thanks for the interview, Cap.” Still hurting, Eddie smiled warmly to Steve.

“That reminds me. Peter said he promised you an interview!” Tony remembered.

“That’s okay. Really, I have enough material to write a really nice piece on him and Captain America. We’re ready to get going. Isn’t that right, Vee?"  
  
Venom sensed Eddie’s white lie and fibbed along.

** Yeah. Gotta run… **

“Please visit anytime!” It was Doctor Banner’s turn to hug Venom.

** Definitely. **

 

** Can we stop for milkshakes? Please? **

“I don’t know, Venom.” Eddie sighed as he drove the motorbike back towards their home.

** Eddie, you did a good thing. I sensed how hard that was to give Peter away like that. It was hard for both of us. **

“I could never compete with a guy like Tony Stark. Peter and I would never work out anyway.”

**Love isn't a competition. Today Peter feels one way, someday he might feel differently. Either way, he will always be our friend**.

“I am happy to have him as a friend.”  
  
**Me too.**

 

Eddie and Venom bought a chocolate milkshake from a drive through and took it home with them. They shared it as the curled up in bed together. Eddie added a double shot of rum hoping a buzz would ease the heartache.

** Always have me, Eddie. You are my baby now and forever. **

At this Eddie cheered up. He kissed his handsome monster boyfriend a sloppy wet kiss on the lips and wrapped his arms around his neck. 

“Thanks, Daddy Venom.”

 

 

After Eddie fell asleep, his phone beeped. Venom was awake and heard the sound. Curious, he unlocked Eddie’s phone and read the message.

It was from Peter!

“Thanks for talking to Tony for me and everything! You guys take such good care of me! I can’t thank you enough :)”

Venom considered waking Eddie so that he could see the message too, but a better idea struck him.

**Little Spider, this is Papa Venom. Eddie’s birthday is coming up and I would like to surprise him with something special. Would you like to help?**  
  
“OMG YES!!”

** Wonderful. **

 


	8. Happy Birthday, Eddie!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Venom knows that Eddie had an emotionally disparaging childhood from reading his memories. It seems the adult journalist has never had a warm, fun birthday surrounded by people who care for him.  
> Peter and The Avengers do their best to change that.  
> Cap and Bucky even go above and beyond to show Venom and Eddie a good time.

**Just let me drive the bike, Eddie! You know I can! Remember I got us away from Drake’s goons?  
**  
“That was you mostly using your body to absorb the blow when we crashed and also using your own body as slick to drift.”  
  
**See? Perfect driving! Can I steer?  
**  
“Just navigate for me, Babe. I’m trusting you for directions to this secret location aren’t I?”  
  
**Fine! It’s this way!  
**  
“But wait a minute, isn’t this… Vee, are we going to see Peter?”  
  
**It’s a surp-!**

“Oh, I get it for the interview.”

** Yes, heh. _Interview_. **

 

Eddie and Venom were vetted by security and welcomed inside.

“Surprise!” 

Peter sang out as he spiraled down from the ceiling suspending by webbing and holding a birthday cake with chocolate frosting!

That was the signal for the lights to turn on revealing the other Avengers.

“Happy Birthday, Eddie Brock!” They all shouted.

Venom immediately lifted Peter into his arms with a tight hug.

 

Tony Stark, Bruce Banner, and Steve Rogers with Bucky were all happy to greet Eddie and Peter’s Monster and with them.

“Wow! You guys!” Eddie was speechless. His eyes welled up with tears of joy.

“Hope you don’t think superhero-themed birthdays are for just kids!” Tony Stark joked and smacked Eddie on the back.

“I never had anything like this as a kid. Birthdays were always a sad day on account of… But this is great! I can’t thank you enough.” Eddie’s voice wavered as he smiled and shook hands with the room full of amazing people, all just as amazed by Eddie and Venom.

“No, Monster Man, we can’t thank _you_ enough. Thanks for looking out for this guy for us.” Tony ruffled Peter’s hair.

“Another chance to see the incredible alien!” Doctor Banner studied Venom as he flirtatiously handed the monster a chocolate mudslide. 

“I’m really glad to see you again, Eddie.” Steve placed his hand on Eddie’s shoulder warmly. “And happy birthday.”

“You know, I typically don’t even celebrate my-“  
  
“Oh, we know. Venom told Peter and Peter told us.” Cap’s warm blue eyes told the story.

They must have all heard about Eddie’s traumatic upbringing.

** You are Welcome, Eddie. **

“This is the guy you keep talking about?” Bucky asked with a hint of jealousy.

“Eddie, Venom, please let me introduce you to my fiance, Bucky.” Cap was pleasant.

Bucky outstretched his hand to shake, but Venom lifted him up in a hug.

“He is friendly!” the White Wolf gasped.

Pleased to meet you, Robot Wolf.

“He’s human, Vee!” Eddie blushed with embarrassment at Venom’s behavior.

“It’s totally fine,” Bucky softened and even laughed, “The mechanical arm is the result of evil corporations trying to weaponize me. Stevie says you guys can relate?”  
  
**We are sorry to hear that. And yes, the symbiotic genus has been enslaved and weaponized for many centuries.**

Venom hugged Bucky tighter making the hardened man soften and smile.

 

Eddie was almost too excited to eat any of his cake. Venom had eaten enough for all of them anyway.

 

The Avengers were welcoming him as a friend while he and Peter were becoming a close personal friend.

“Were you surprised!” Peter hugged Eddie tight.

“Completely surprised. You did all of this for me, Peter?” Eddie couldn’t hold back as a single tear fell as he hugged the young man back. “Thank you. It means so much.”

“Of course! You did so much more for me! Both when I was sick and when you came and talked to Tony. We’ve been doing great by the way. And besides, it wasn’t all me! It was all Venom’s idea! And Cap and Tony and Dr. Banner all wanted to help!” Peter laughed. He planted a friendly kiss on Eddie’s cheek to console him. 

“Oh, Peter…” Eddie sighed.

“What?”  
  
“Nothing, just…you mean so much to Venom and to me. If you ever need anything-“  
  
“Oh, I know! You guys are the best. Um, but there’s one other thing Venom told me. You guys met my friend Wade?”  
  
“Who?”  
  
“Goes by Deadpool. Anyway, his phone got smashed and he has a new number. I gave it to Venom to give to you. I know Wade is really hoping you call.”  
  
“That’s incredible, Peter. Thank you!” Another fabulous surprise.

“You helped me out a ton! I’m trying to return the favor.”

 

Venom and Eddie had a blast chatting with the superheroes all afternoon, while Peter snuggled up to his Papa-Venom until the young man started to look like he was falling asleep.

 

Peter yawned a big yawn.

Tony whispered to him, but everyone could overhear.

“Bedtime, Babe? I don’t want you to tucker yourself out and get…uncomfortable.”  
  
“Yeah, but everyone’s having fun. Please don’t end the party just because of me!” Peter always put others ahead of himself.

Eddie started to tell Peter it was okay, but Cap interrupted saving Peter’s feelings.

“Hey, Eddie, Venom? Would you guys like to come back to our place for a little afterparty?” The blond smiled. Over his shoulder, Bucky’s expression was friendly and welcoming too.

“Yeah!” Eddie tried not to seem overeager. Still, it was always hard saying goodbye to Peter. “Mr. Stark, Peter, thank you so much!”

Peter squeezed Eddie tight.

“Thank you for coming! You and Venom are always such a hit! And you guys give the best hugs!” 

Venom surrounded them adding to the hug.

** Thank you, Little Spider. Goodnight. Sleep well. Metal Man, thank you as well. Take good care of the Spider.  **

Venom kissed an innocent kiss to Peter’s forehead.

** We will see you again as well, Doctor Monster. **

Venom hugged Bruce Banner goodbye.

 

_ That was awesome, Vee. You did good! _

Eddie thought as they walked over to Steve’s wing of the Avengers compound.

**_All Spider’s idea. I merely stated you could use some cake. He invited everyone_**.

_He’s a good kid._  
  
**_Our little one is very special indeed_**.

 _Oh, Vee. So how about this new guy? Should we call him?_  
  
**_Yes! Later for sure. Right now, we will enjoy the company of our handsome blond host and his equally handsome fiance._**

 

Steve and Bucky’s apartment was beautifully decorated in 50s era furniture and appliances. It was like visiting a museum.

 

“Wow!” Eddie gasped.

“Yeah, sorry. It’s different, but we like it.” Steve sighed.

“No, it’s amazing!”

Once inside, Steve hugged Eddie holding him long enough for the embrace to seem almost intimate.

“We’re both so glad you two could stop by. Our door is always... _open_.” There was something suggestive to Steve’s tone.

“How about a game?” Bucky waved them over to the kitchen table and opened a deck of playing cards.

“Does that sound okay? Are you guys... _open_ to playing a game?” Steve smirked as he asked Eddie and Venom.

 

 _Am I crazy or is Captain America being weird?  
_  
**_From what I know of humans, they tend to repeat words of importance and sometimes there is more to what is being said than appears like a code._**

_Okay…that’s twice that he’s said the word ‘open’ and…Oh my God_!

_**What? Did you crack the code?**_  
  
_I…I think so, but I’m not sure. Let’s just-_  
  


“Why not make it interesting?” Cap asked as he uncapped four beer bottles, “Would you guys be down for a game of Strip Poker?”  


**Yes!**  
  
Venom couldn’t contain his excitement.

 

“Wait! We don’t even know how to play poker!” Eddie scolded the alien.

** Strip Go-Fish then! **

 

“No fair! Venom has an advantage. He’s not wearing clothes!” Bucky interjected.

“How about he has to put clothes on! That would be funny!” Steve joked causing everyone to laugh. Especially Venom.

  


A few hands and a few beers in, everyone was down to only a few articles of clothing, except for Venom, who was hilariously squeezed into Eddie’s jeans, Steve’s button-up plaid blouse with the buttons stretched to extent of their tensile strength around the buff monster, topped with Bucky’s leather jacket. 

 

 **I like wearing clothes!**  
  
“You look good, Venom! Stylin’!” Steve, who was down to boxers, complimented while enjoying himself. “Buck, it’s your turn sweetheart.”

Bucky, who was shirtless and down to just his jeans, looked unsure.

“We’re all friends here. It’s just for fun.” Steve whispered and kissed his fiancés temple to reassure him.

“Alright,” Bucky sighed, “Steve, got any aces?”

Steve just smiled and shook his head no.

“You’ll have to ‘go fish.’”   
  
If he pulled the ace from the ‘pond,’ he would be safe, but not receiving the card would mean removing an article of clothing.

Bucky slowly chose a card and turned it over. He looked disappointed at the result, but stood up and began unbuckling his pants. 

He hesitated.

  
_Don’t stare, Vee!_  
  
**_Wait, Eddie, there is something about his pants that I hadn’t noticed before…_**

What?  
**  
**

Before Venom could answer, Bucky’s jeans fell around his ankles in a soft thud revealing:

His diaper.

Steve pulled him into his lap and smothered his face with kisses as he squeezed him tight.

 

_** That. ** _

 

Eddie was speechless.   
Bucky was tall and ripped with muscle, covered with a soft peach fuzz of body hair trailing from his chest to down to the top of the white protective garment with little hearts and stars across the front.  
The man was clearly strong, hardened, and stunningly attractive, but now he was exposed and clinging to Steve for security.

 

 **Wolf** _Pup_ , I see!  
  
Venom joked, breaking the tension.

Bucky laughed and smiled.

“That’s right,” Steve answered as he placed a pacifier in Bucky’s lips, “Buck’s been through a lot and still gets…mixed up sometimes. It helps him to relax and regress. We've been looking for friends to help him feel safe. Especially when I'm not here for him.” 

Bucky smiled and nodded, suckling the silicone nub. 

** Precious!  **

“Y-yeah!” Eddie choked out, still stunned and overwhelmed with heat at the sight of the grown man wearing baby clothes.

Steve patted the bottom of Bucky’s diaper. He was dry. Steve then gave his partner’s beer bottle a gentle shake inspecting it. Still full.

“I was feeling shy.” the man admitted around his pacifier.

“N-no reason to be shy.” Eddie heard himself say, though his lips still felt numb from the shock. “Vee and I…also…um, do that.”  
  
“See?” Steve cooed into Bucky’s neck making him laugh. “Our new friends age-play too! Have a sip?”  
  
Steve fed Bucky the beer bottle like a babe.

“Are you wearing padding too, Eddie?” Bucky asked once he had downed the strong ale.

Eddie’s jaw hung open, unable to answer.

**Not tonight**.

Venom said for him.

“Would you like to?” Bucky sounded playful. “We can share! Ex-specially on your birthday!” 

** Yes! Please! **

 

Before Eddie could make out an intelligible response. Steve and Venom had him laying down on a mat as they removed his boxers and wrapped his waist snuggly in a soft diaper. 

Bucky hugged him.

“May I?” Steve asked Venom as he lifted Eddie into his arms, trading Bucky over to Venom’s hold. “Does it feel okay?” Cap tugged at the waistband of Eddie’s diaper ensuring it was on tight enough.

“I…I…yes. It’s perfect.” Eddie admitted monotonously.

“Good!” Steve cuddled him, pressing his cheek to Eddie’s. “Wow! He’s such a sweetheart, Venom! You’re a lucky guy.”

** He likes kisses, Freedom Man. **

Eddie felt like he was floating as Captain America pressed his soft lips to Eddie’s full pout.

Venom copied and kissed Bucky a warm, wet kiss on the lips.

Eddie closed his eyes, just enjoying the touches as Cap planted tender kisses all over his face and neck.

“Can you stay the night? For cuddles?” Steve’s blue eyes looked deep into Eddie’s.

“I-“ 

**Yes! Please!**  
  
Venom held Bucky close. Bucky looked perfectly at home resting his head on the monster’s shoulder.

Eddie decided to let himself loosen up. He reached his arms around Cap’s neck.

 

In Steve’s humongous king-size bed, the two super soldiers snuggled close to the symbiotic pair under the covers.

It was a dream come true.

“I love how comfortable Bucky is with Papa-Venom,” Steve whispered as he held Eddie. “Do you think you two would be up for babysitting him sometime? I worry about him when I have to leave for missions.”

In that moment, Eddie would have done anything the captain would have asked him.   
  
**Yes!**

Venom answered for him again.

“I’d like that!” Bucky said around his pacifier.

"I would like that too." Eddie finally spoke as he snuggled into Steve's body.

 

Meanwhile, in Peter's room, Tony Stark held the young man close under the blankets. Peter was comfortable nestled against Tony's warmth and dressed in a thick overnight diaper and fuzzy footie pajamas himself.

"Thank you, Tony! Tonight was great." Peter breathed against Tony's chest. 

He was so tired. He couldn't even keep his eyes open.

"That was...actually pretty fun. I had a good time. It felt nice to...help someone else like that." Tony admitted as he held his younger lover. "I'm really glad you have friends that you can trust." Tony held Peter with one arm while he flipped through a projected schematic display with his other hand.

"Are you going to work all night?"  
  
"Maybe...Maybe not." Tony yawned himself. "These late night cuddles had been putting Daddy to bed earlier and earlier too! I never got a healthy night's sleep before you insisted on forcing me into bed!"  
  
Peter laughed.

Tony shut down the projection and turned out the lights, giving Peter his full attention until the two of them dozed off. 


	9. Late Night Chats

In Tony Stark's bed, Peter began to fret and whimper under the sheets.

He was pretty deep in little-space and had a big problem.

Tony woke up to his lover's stirring.

"Everything okay, Sweetheart?" Tony reached to comfort the young man.

"No! Don't! I'm wet-" Peter cried.

"Is that all? You need Daddy to change you?" Tony laughed.

"That's not all..."

Tony turned on the lamp to see what was going on. He pulled down the covers to reveal what had Peter so upset.

"I did something bad. I had too much punch, and I leaked."

Tony ruffled Pete's hair and kissed his forehead. The wet spot on the bed didn't worry him at all.

"Oh, I see." He pretended to be stern, "I guess Baby will need to be punished, huh?"

Peter buried his face in his hands with embarrassment.

"For your punishment, you have to help me change the sheets, then let me give you a bath."

Peter looked up to his older beau.

"And! You will have to snuggle me back to sleep, young man! Sound fair?"

Peter smiled and even laughed a bit.

"Sounds great!"

He and Tony shared a passionate kiss.

 

-

 

Meanwhile, in Captain America's quarters, Eddie was warmly sandwiched between Captain America and Bucky, who was held by Venom.

Eddie rocked gently, trying to break free of Cap's embrace without waking everyone.

No luck.

"Where are you going?" Cap whispered in his ear.

"Just off to the restroom," Eddie admitted nervously.

Cap didn't release his grasp.

"The diaper should be secure enough. Did I not put it on correctly?" Cap guilted Eddie.

"It's not that-!"

"Good! For a second, I thought you were going to leave me alone here in bed." Cap teased.

Obviously, two other people were crowding the bed already.

"I mean, I guess I-" Eddie stammered, loving every bit of Cap's sly coaching. 

"Just relax, Baby. Daddy's got you." Cap whispered so dreamily that every muscle in Eddie's body relaxed as his bladder emptied into the protective garment.

The release had felt good for a moment, but Eddie was starting to feel the embarrassment of what he had just done.

  
_I can't believe I just wet myself in front of Captain America!_

_**I can!** _

_Venom! You did this? Did you make me wet_?

 ** _Only helped a little. You're welcome_**!

 

Eddie had no time to be upset as Cap flipped him onto his back with his knees up and kissed his lips.

 

"I'll take care of you, Eddie. It is your birthday, after all." Cap laughed and proceeded to change Eddie.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize. My computer isn't working. I had been well into the next chapter but now it's going to be a while. This was typed on my phone.


	10. More Babies!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eddie gets a surprise message from Tony Stark! Iron Man and Captain America are needed on a mission, but leave their precious little ones with Eddie and Papa Venom.

“Ven, do we have any interviews scheduled today?” Eddie asked his personal alien assistant.

Venom spent more time going through Eddie’s memories than Eddie ever did, so he had become his living calendar.

** None all weekend!  **

Eddie was excited at their weekend prospects. 

“Should we call Wade?” the human felt excited. 

And though, Venom wanted to get to know the masked man a little better too, something, call it intuition, told him to hold off. 

**** Just in case an emergency comes up.  
  


Just then, the phone chimed; there was a new text from…

Tony Stark?   
  


Eddie was cautious and a little nervous.

Stark only ever talked to them about their precious Peter Parker. 

He let Venom read the message first in case it was bad news.

**YES!!**   
  
Venom shook and jittered with excitement. 

Eddie knew only one thing made his monster boyfriend that happy-

** Vedward is coming over!! **

The phone made a different notification tone from the text tone.

Eddie looked for himself.

“Good Lord!!” His banking app alerted him of a very, very, generous deposit from T. Stark.

Before they had time to process what was going on-

There was a knock at the door.   
  
“That was fast!”   
  
Venom paid no mind and rushed to answer the door.   
  
But the monster’s excitement was met with Peter’s tears. 

Tony held him on the hip of his Iron Man suit. 

The tears silently fell. It appeared Peter was holding back with all of his might unsuccessfully. He was wearing his Spider-Suit from the neck down. 

“Monster Man, sorry for the short notice. Did you get my message, at least?” Tony seemed just as upset as Peter.

“Y-yes, Mr. Stark, Iron Man. We got it.”  
  
“Tony is fine.” he sighed. 

“Please! Tony, please let me go too! I can help!” Peter begged.

“I know, Baby. I know you can. That’s why you have your suit, okay?” Tony softened, trying to convince Peter. “It’s a small mission. Cap’ and I are hoping there’s no fighting at all! We’re going up to reason with them. Just talk to them. And if things get hairy, we’ll call for you to come help. I promise! Hell! If it gets bad enough, we’ll call for all of you!” Tony was referring to Eddie and his 7 foot tall super alien.

“But-!” Peter protested.

“We’re being diplomatic, Pete. That’s all. If we show up with a huge army, we look like we want a fight, and believe me; we don’t! Besides, don’t you want to spend a nice weekend with your buddies? Hmm? Just relax a bit while Daddy handles the bad guys for once?”

Peter thought it over.

Tony looked to Eddie and Venom for support.

“Yeah! Peter! We can take care of you! We’ll have all kinds of fun!” Eddie helped.

**We love having you around, Little Spider**. 

Venom’s deep rumbling voice worked wonders to soothe the sobbing young man. 

“Okay. If you promise you’ll call if you need me. I-“ Peter choked up as he hugged Tony tightly, “I don’t know what I’d do if anything happened to you!”   
Peter cried into Tony’s neck.

“Sweetheart…” Tony held Peter tight. “Look at me. It’s going to be okay. I promise! These space mobsters just need to be told to take their crime business elsewhere. We’re just going to talk.”

“Okay.” Peter sighed. 

Venom reached out his arms to take hold of Peter.   
  
Peter melted into Venom’s arms.

Or did Venom’s arms melt around him?

Either way, with a tender kiss to Pete’s crown, he seemed to loosen up and even smile a little bit. 

Tony handed Eddie Peter’s backpack.

“Should be everything you need for this one. Thanks again, guys. I can’t thank you enough.” Tony shook Eddie’s hand.

“It’s really no problem. We’re happy to take care of Peter. You and Cap’ can go…wait you did say you and Cap’ were going. As in Captain America-?”  
  
Before Tony could answer, the captain walked up to his doorway in a similar scene with the tearful White Wolf pup on his hip.   
  
Bucky was already in footie pajamas with a blue pacifier in his lips. Cap’ used the bib around his neck to wipe away the tears.

“Eddie, always a pleasure.” Cap’ gave Eddie a familiar hug with his free hand, “Did…you get my message too? I’m not as good with technology.”  
Cap’ looked stunning in his dark blue uniform. 

“I-I did not, but-“ Eddie stammered.

** But we can watch Wolf Pup too! This will be grand! **

“I can’t tell you how much we appreciate this.” Cap’s blue eyes practically sparkled as he smiled at Eddie. 

Bucky reached for Venom, who eagerly snatched him up, holding Peter in one arm and Bucky on the other. 

Tony leaned in, whispering to Eddie.

“Did I give you enough for both of these guys?”  
  
“Yes! More than enough. Thank you. We’re all set!” Eddie’s head was spinning.

_ TWO adult-babies? _

Cap’ hugged Eddie again then handed over Bucky’s diaper bag. 

“I put a change of your grown-up clothes in here too just in case, okay?” Cap’ kissed Bucky’s cheek then turned to Iron Man.

“Peter, be good for the nice alien for me!” Tony joked, kissing Peter a tender goodbye as well.

The two waved one last time then headed off to their mission.

 

The sound of the door shutting closed behind them caused Peter to cry louder as he felt the proof of Tony’s exit. 

Bucky silently teared up too, his face frowning around his pacifier. 

**There there, Little Ones!**  
  
Venom nuzzled both of their foreheads. 

_Oh, my God…Just! Oh, my God!_  
  
_**We can handle this!**_

_ What should we do?! _

_** Easy, Eddie. We are good parents! And we have money this time! Lots of it! ** _

 

Eddie took a deep breath.   
  
They could do this.

He forgot his own worries as the sound of Peter’s sobs disturbed him. 

“Hey, now. Easy, easy there, guys. Please don’t cry!” Eddie consoled.

Peter was fighting his little headspace.

“Sorry, Eddie. I don’t mean to cry! I just…! I just really wanted to help Tony and Cap’!” Peter was on the fence and tipping.

**You can help him by staying safe here with us. What do you say? Would you like to change into pajamas and play?**  
  
Peter thought about it. He looked up into the monster’s big white eyes.

“I really would like that, Papa-Venom.” He tried to smile through the tears.

** Good!  **

Venom handed Bucky over to Eddie and took hold of Peter’s bag.   
  
He opened it up and found-

His Toothy teddybear.

** Look who it is!  **

Venom made the bear dance around in his hand before handing it over.

Peter looked delighted as he took the monster bear and hugged him close.

“Toothy!” Peter laughed, tilting further towards the playful role.

Venom continued talking him through to distract him as he removed his spider suit.

**Remind me again why you like the bear so much?**

The monster cooed, placing a diaper under Peter’s hips.

“Because Papa-Venom made him for me!” Peter didn’t protest as Venom taped the diaper shut.

** That’s right!  **

He zipped Peter's fuzzy blue pajamas on and lifted the young man into his arms.

“And he smells like Daddy."  
  
Eddie coughed a bit. 

Though innocent, the pet name always shook him.

**_ Careful, Eddie. _ **

_ I know, I know. _

He took a deep breath.

Everything about Peter was so innocent. Any trace of lustful notions had to be quashed, erased, paved over.  
  
Which wasn’t too hard. 

Eddie’s genuine protective feelings towards Peter won out every time.

“What would you guys like for dinner?” He changed the subject.

“Pizza!” Bucky and Peter said together.

“Please! And chicky wings?” Bucky pleaded.

“And the big cookie?” Peter added.

They were starting to look excited.

“Just pizza?” Eddie had been given enough money to buy a pizza franchise if he really wanted.

“And wings!” Bucky repeated.

“Please! It’s what we really want!”

“Then that’s what we’ll have.” Eddie laughed.

**** And chocolate milk while we wait!  
  


Venom readied two bottles. He put on cartoons and fed Peter while Eddie fed Bucky. 

“I can feed myself. See?” Bucky held the bottle with two hands drinking down the liquid and continued to cuddle in Eddie’s arms. “I’m a big boy, but Peter is really little.”   
  
“I see.”  
  
**Precious Spider**. 

The monster delicately ran his clawed fingers through the young man’s hair as his lips suckled the sweet milk.

Venom pressed a kiss to his forehead. 

“Can I have a kiss, too? Please, Mr. Eddie?” Bucky pointed to his face.

There was no way Eddie could refuse those steely blue eyes. He pecked a soft kiss to the super soldier’s cheek.

He was then surprised by the warm embrace of Bucky returning the kiss on his jaw. 

Bucky went right back to drinking his bottle like nothing happened. 

When dinner arrived, the four sat down to dinner at the kitchen table. Bucky sloppily chomped on the buffalo wings getting sauce all over his face and hands. Venom tried to wipe him clean with his bib but was hardly successful. Plus, the sight of the dead animal parts was making the alien uncomfortable. 

**Wolf Pup, wouldn’t you rather have a nice live chicken instead of that dead thing**?

“What?! No!” Bucky laughed. “You’re silly, Papa!”

Venom saw that Peter was just as messy. Only he was covered in melted chocolate from their cookie dessert.  
  
Venom kissed the chocolate off of Peter’s cheeks, making him giggle. 

He very sweetly offered a bite of his treat to the monster.

Venom took only a nibble leaving the treat for his baby.

 

Everyone had full bellies with plenty of leftovers for later, but both adult-babies needed a little cleanup in the tub. 

 

If they weren’t wet before, the running bath water caused both Peter and Bucky to have to wet!

 

Venom helped Peter out of his jammies and onto the toilet.

**Should I help you next, Little Pup?**  
  
Venom asked Bucky, but he shook his head no looking down at the floor in shame.

Eddie noticed the bulge of his swollen diaper under his pajamas, and his caregiving instincts kicked in.

“It’s okay, Baby. We’ll get you all cleaned up in the tub.” Eddie soothed as he unzipped Bucky’s pajamas.

He only got more embarrassed as he was exposed in just a wet diaper, but Eddie’s comforting smile reassured him. 

“Thank you, Mr. Eddie.” He whispered, becoming more trusting of his new babysitters.

Eddie removed the wet diaper and helped his adult-baby into the hot tub  
.   
Peter was ready too, and Venom lowered his baby into the water also. 

 

Bucky was feeling much better after getting soapy and clean in the tub. He even laughed with glee as Venom dried him off with a fluffy towel tickling his tickle spots.   
  
Eddie had only opened the towel for Peter, and the Spider-Babe fell into his arms, wrapping himself up in the linen as he did so.

Eddie didn’t mind. He couldn’t help but squeeze Peter into a warm damp hug. He was surprised by a soft kiss on the lips.

“Thank you, Eddie. You’re the best babysitter!” he giggled. 

“Thanks, Peter. Happy to do it.” Eddie opened up a thick overnight diaper that Peter obediently laid on. Once the garment was taped tight, it was time for jammies. 

 

“What do you guys want to do now?” Eddie asked Peter as he cradled him in his arms.

Peter answered with a big yawn.

** I think someone is getting sleepy. **

Peter nodded and rested his head against Eddie’s chest as his eyes threatened to close.

“Bedtime already?” Eddie whispered.

Peter nodded again, eyes closed now.

“I’m not tired, Mr. Eddie!” Bucky was chipper.

“Okay! Okay!” Eddie laughed, his voice only further soothing Peter to sleep in his arms. “How about Peter and I nap on the couch while you and Venom play a quiet game.”  
  
Bucky smiled an excited smile.

 **What would you like to play, Pup?**  
  
Bucky held Venom’s hand and looked into his big white eyes.

“Can we color?”  
  
**Of course! We still have crayons from the last time we babysat.**

 

For the first time, Eddie smiled at the memory of their adventure in babysitting/kidnapping Peter Parker. The Spider’s special trust in the alien couple proved that he had no reason to be anxious about their stunt. 

_All’s well that ends well._  
He thought to himself.

Eddie reclined on the couch with Peter resting on top of him. He turned the TV on with the volume low.

“Is that too loud, Pete?”   
Peter’s only answer was the sound of his soft snoring, proving that he had fallen asleep. Eddie ran his fingers through the teen’s soft brown hair and kissed him goodnight. 

 

Bucky played with the crayons with focus. He carefully made out shapes working his masterpiece as Venom looked on, enjoying his cuteness. 

Bucky dropped his crayon and smiled a pleased smile.

“Look! Papa-Venom! It’s Daddy’s shield. I drew Daddy’s shield.”  
The picture was just right — a white star atop a red and blue shield. 

** Your Daddy will be so proud of you!  **

Venom said with a hug.

Bucky yawned as he hugged the monster back.

“Uh oh. I think I’m starting to get sleepy too.”  
  
**That’s okay, Little One. We can play more in the morning. Perhaps we should get you babies to bed. Eddie?**

“I have to get up slowly, so I don’t jostle Pete and wake him up,” Eddie whispered from the couch.

** I can help with that! **

“Whoa!”

Eddie was started as Venom easily used his tendrils to lift Eddie and Peter into his arm without stirring the sleeping teen. Bucky held his hands to his face to stifle his laughter. 

The foursome snuggled underneath the covers in Eddie’s Bed with Venom holding all three of his babes. 

“Mr. Venom?” Bucky whispered.

**You can call me Papa if you’d like, Little Pup.**  
  
The pet name and the gentle rumble of the alien’s deep voice soothed the sick man and made him smile.

“I miss my daddy a whole bunch, but I’m glad I get to hang out with you guys.” 

** Of course. And we are very happy to have you. **

Bucky leaned in to kiss the blackness of Venom’s face, which Venom returned.  
  
Peter stirred a bit.

Venom soothed him with a gentle kiss the crown of his head, too easing him back into sleep.

And one soft kiss for Eddie too as he snored.

 


End file.
